


Love me please

by lollipopghost



Category: Grossline
Genre: Gay Love, M/M, beautiful gay love, hard nipples, sweet gay sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopghost/pseuds/lollipopghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hannes is my bae and i will fight for him</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love me please

**Author's Note:**

> hannes is my bae and i will fight for him

Sami tiiraili peilikuvaansa pukuhuoneen nurkassa olevasta kokovartalopeilistä. Grosslinella oli tänään photoshoot heidän uutta "Kivespussi" singleä varten. Sami oli jo laittautunut, hänen gootti housunsa raskaina jaloissa. Muutkin bändin jäsenet lopettelivat meikkaamistaan. Photoshootit eivät olleet uusi asia Grosslinelle, olivathan he aika kuuluisia, mutta silti jännitys kutitti Samia vatsanpohjasta. Ja eikä siitä syystä miksi muita ehkä jännittäisi. Sami huokaisi. Toivottavasti hänen ongelmastaan ei olisi tänään haittaa.  
Samin solo kuvaus onnistui hyvin. Hän virnuili tyytyväisenä kuvilleen, hänen oma komeutensa aina osaa yllättää. Mutta sitten oli Hanneksen vuoro olla kuvattavana. Samin henki salpaantui kun Hannes käveli ohi hiukset hulmuten ja hilse kimaltaen. Samin sydäntä rutisti. Hannes oli niin komea. Sami tunsi punan leviävän kasvoillaan ja yritti rauhoittua.  
Hannes otti ensimmäisen poseerauksen.   
Kuva räpsähti.  
Sami ei voinut olla katsomatta. Miten hän muka voisi riistää silmänsä irti tuosta kauneudesta. Viimeinen kuva, Hannes katsoi suoraan Samia silmiin. Samista tuntui kuin hänen sydämensä olisi lopettanut lyömästä. Mutta sitten hän tunsi sen. "Ei, ei, ei taas!" Sami panikoi. Hannes oli tulossa kohti, mutta miten Sami voisi muka kohdata hänet nyt.   
Sami juoksi äkkiä pakoon vessaan jättäen Hanneksen katsomaan ihmeissään.  
Sami vetäisi vessan oven auki ja meni lähimpään koppiin ja paiskasi oven kiinni. Hän tunsi kyyneleiden kerääntyvän silmiinsä. Han risti kätensä tiukasti rintansa päälle. Elämä oli niin epäreilua.  
Samin syke nousi kun hän kuuli vessan oven aukeavan. Hän pidätti hengitystään ja toivoi että henkilö menisi pian pois.  
"Sami!" Kuului Hanneksen ääni. "Miksi lähdit minua pakoon?"   
Sami nyyhkäisi kuuluvasti ja Hanneksen askeleet tulivat hänen koppiaan kohti. Ovi aukeni ja Hannes seisoi siinä, yhtä kauniina kuin aina. Sami kyyhötti vessanpytyllä ja tunsi ensimmäisen kyyneleen putoavan poskeaan pitkin.  
"Sami, mikä hätänä?" Kysyi Hannes kulmat kurtussa, hän näytti aidosti huolestuneelta.  
"Ei mikään" Sami valehteli. "Tulin vain kakalle."  
Hannes hyhmähti. "Housut jalassako ajattelit kakata?"  
Samin ääni jäi kurkkuun. Hänen oli pakko päästä tästä tilanteesta jotenkin. Hannes ei saa tietää.  
"Sami oikeasti, tiedät että voit kertoa minulle mitä tahansa" Hannes sanoi huolestuneella äänellä.  
Sami huokaisi ja pyyhki kyyneleitä pois poskiltaan.   
"Et halua tietää, trust me." Sami kuulosti murtuneelta. "Ajattelisit että olen ihan outo."  
Hannes polvistui Samin eteen ja kurotti kädellään hänen poskeaan. Sami hätkähti eleestä.  
"En arvostele sinua." Hannes hymyili. "Lupaan sen."  
Sami huokaisi. Hänen kätensä tärisivät ja olivat hikiset. Sami kurotti paidan helmaansa ja nosti sen. Hannes henkäisi näystä,  
Samin nännit olivat olivat kivikovat. Nuo vaaleanpunaiset nypykät, pystyssä osoattaen suoraan Hannekseen.   
Hannes näytti järkyttyneeltä. Samin sielua riipaisi. Tietenkin Hannes vihaa nyt häntä. Miksi Sami oli ollut niin tyhmä ja odottanut muuta reaktiota.   
Sami aukaisi jo suunsa sanoakseen jotain mutta hänet hiljensi lämpimät huulet vasten hänen omiaan. Hannes hymyili Samille. "Olen niin onnellinen."  
Sami oli aivan ymmällään. Mitä Hannes tarkoitti? Hannes tuntui ymmärtävän Samin hämmennyksen ja virnistäen hän nosti omaa paitaansa. Sami peitti suunsa käsillään.  
"S-sinä" Sami yritti ajatella selkeästi. "Hannes...sinun nännisi."  
Hannes laittoi taas kätensä Samin poskelle ja pyyhki loputkin kyyneleet pois. "Aivan." Hannes hymyili. "Minunkin nännini ovat kovana sinulle."  
Sami oli pakahtua onnesta. Hänen sydämensä tykytti kun hän heittäytyi Hanneksen kaulaan. He pitelivät toisiaan halauksessa, molemmat onnellisina. Hannes kurotti kuiskaamaan Samin korvaan. "Sami." Hän sanoi miehekkäällä äänellään. "Show me dat ass."  
Sami punastui. Vihdoinkin hänen unelmansa tulevat todeksi. Hän polvistui laittialle, kääntäen peppunsa Hannesta kohti. Sami nojasi pönttöön ja piteli siitä kiinni kun Hannes riisui hänen housunsa hellästi.  
Hannes henkäisi. "Niin kaunis." Hän hymyili ja hieroi Samin peppua.   
Hannes sylkäisi sormiinsa ja hieman sormitti peppureikää. Sami huokaisi tunteesta. "Oletko valmis?" Hannes kysyi. Sami nyökkäsi. Niin Hannes työnsi kikkelinsä Samiin. Sami päästi pienen ulinan. "Tuntuu niin hyvältä." Sami sanoi.   
"Niin minustakin." Hannes vastasi.  
Ja niin Sami ja Hannes made sweet sweet love ja elivät onnellisina elämänsä loppuun asti.


End file.
